crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanayama Jou
Kanayama Jou AKA King Joe is the King who ruled Housen with an iron fist for years. Considered the greatest man in Housen's history, he took control of the school in his first year. He was known for ending the Bitou dynasty at Housen. One of The Four Kings in his generation,which according to some,Joe is the most terrifying even among them. History Freshmen year Kanayama moved to Housen from Okayama. In his freshmen year, King Joe began making a name for himself among the freshmen year. Tsukimoto Mitsunobu, who was favorite to rule the freshmen class and inherit the leadership from Hideyuki Bitou, heard rumours of King Joe and decided to challenge him. When Tsukimoto and six of his followers confront him, King Joe states that if he beats Tsukimoto and his six followers, he will be the top of the freshmen class. King Joe took out a frying pan and began beating them, stating that in a 6 vs 1, this was his handicap. After beating Tsukimoto, King Joe stood above the freshmen class. King Joe participated in the trip to provide back up for Tatsuya and the P.A.D against the Snakehead gang. Towards the end of the year, King Joe called out Tatsuya to the roof top of Housen. King Joe asks him that he isn't the leader of Housen, but that his brother Hideyuki is the leader. When Tatsuya asks him what of it, King Joe proceeds to ask what would happen if he defeats Hideyuki. Tatsuya replies that he would then be Housen's leader. King Joe tells him that he is glad it is that simple, to which Tatsuya asks for his name and that King Joe states he was pleased to meet Tatsuya. The next day, King Joe took out Tsuchiya Yutaka and three others from Kurosaki Industrial, one of the member schools of The Kurotaki Alliance. Later in the day when word got out of the incident, King Joe was called up to the Judo hall by Hideyuki. When Matsuda lamblasts King Joe stating that the Kurotaki Alliance is five schools and will out number Housen. King Joe knocks down Matsuda and states that a small empire that keeps giving way to large empires out of fear of being outnumbered will stay a small empire forever and that if that line of thinking continues, Housen will never break free to the top. King Joe turns to Hideyuki and tells him that he will settle for Housen and challenges him. Hideyuki sees why Tatsuya was impressed. When Matsuda awakes, he is suprised to see King Joe puffed out and Hideyuki lying on the floor. King Joe apologises to Matsuda for striking him and that now, the leader of Housen is King Joe. Hideyuki tells the astounded Matsuda that Joe is correct and that he beat him fair. Hideyuki asks tells Matsuda to get the second years behind King Joe as Hideyuki and his brother were moving to Tokyo for family reasons. Hideyuki leaves King Joe with words of wisdom stating that he will have his hands full with Kurotaki, Armament and Suzuran, with King Joe replying that he is looking forward to it. After becoming leader of Housen, King Joe began making plans of his own. King Joe recieves word that the freshmen heads of the Kurotaki Alliance are meeting up at a cafe at 3:00pm tomorrow. King Joe laughs, saying that if information like that is leaking out, then it seems that the first years are not keen to work together for the alliance. He tells Ujiie Jun and Ebana Katsutoshi to take 30 of the Housen Killer Corps and crash the party tomorrow. When They ask King Joe if he is coming as well, Joe says that he has other business to take care of. In the next day, when the suprise attack is about to begin, King Joe is spotted in another part of the town by Katou Hideyoshi and Kobayashi Masanari. King Joe is seen approaching Osamu Furukawa, the president of The Kurotaki Alliance. Masa realises that with Bitou and Kunou Ryuushin gone, King Joe plans to take out Bulldog and then Harumichi Bouya to reach the top. When King Joe begins fighting Bulldog, it seems he has the upperhand. However, when he is about to deliver his final blow, Bulldog knocks him out. Sophmore year In his sophmore year, King Joe established himself as one of the Town's Four Powers (The Big Four). Hanazawa Saburou, Takeda Kousei, Nakajima Shinsuke and himself kept the peace in the city. After an incident where eight Housen soldiers and Housen's number 2, Ujiie Jun were beaten by a Suzuran freshmen, King Joe invites Hanazawa to meet him and warns him to approach the situation carefully, stating that if the balance at Suzuran is disturbed, then the balance in the entire town will be disturbed. When word got out that Hanazawa lost to Hanaki Guriko, King Joe states that he was an idiot. Senior year However, towards the end of his reign, cracks began to show, leading some members of The Front of Armament to comment that King Joe's era was coming to an end. Their Head, Takeda Kousei stepped in and disproved their rumors, informing them that Joe was not as weak as they would believe. In the twilight of his reign as Housen's leader, the Moonlight Brothers pushed Joe to start a war with Suzuran. He complied, despite knowing that Housen would completely lose against the School of Crows. Because of this, Joe took advantage of the war to pass the reigns of Housen's leadership onto Mitsumasa Tsukimoto, who was forced to sit out the one-on-one matches. By forcing the younger Moonlight Brother to not participate in the matches, Joe taught him a vital lesson in the ways of leadership. Joe was also the only Housen member who won his one-on-one match against Katou Hideyoshi in the war against Suzuran. Category:Characters